It's just supposed to be a TV show!
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: Bleach is a tv series, but just that. Behind the camera, Ichigo and Grimmjow are best friends. However, when things begin to get a little to real after the end of filming season 8, the gang finds out that the bad guys arent who you think.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's a wrap!" The director shouted from the backstage area. Ichigo cheered; That concluded this season of the show, and that meant a break from filming. The filming crew began packing up equipment, unloading the film reel they had just shot to take it to the editing room.

Ichigo walked over to his friend. He grinned at the blue-haired man laying on the ground, still as death. He kicked the 'dead' man in the side, "Get up, Grimm" Ichigo told him.

Grimmjow Jaeguerjaquez opened one eye, "C'mon, Strawberry. I'm practicing." He jokingly complained. Ichigo offered a hand, and the other took it. He groaned as Ichigo pulled him up, "Even though it was choreographed, I still took a beating."

"I did beat you, Grimm."

"Cuz the script said so."

"I could beat you anyway"

"You wanna go, Strawberry?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, "Maybe later. We gotta get changed and meet the guys at the restaurant. I don't think they want us to beat eachother up before then."

"Ehh, you worry too much!" The older man wrapped an arm around the younger's neck, pulling him into a headlock and messing with his bright orange hair.

"Hey, get off, man! That stupid suit of yours is painful!" Ichigo complained.

Grimmjow realeased the teen, then thumped him on the back, "See you later, kid." He said and jogged off toward his dressing room, peeling off the long blue mullet wig to reveal more hair of the same shade, though shorter and cut like Billy Joel(or so his fellow actors told him.)

Ichigo followed suit, returning to his own dressing room and starting the shower. He felt somewhat sore, as he and Grimmjow had been re-doing the fight seen for the past seven hours straight, save one thirty-minute piss break about two hours after they started filming. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, sighing in relief as his muscles instantly relaxed. Several stage-paint scratches melted off and dribbled down the drain. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, freeing some of the last bits of plaster from the breakaway 'hollow mask' props.

When the water started running cold, Ichigo stepped back out into the now-steamy bathroom, towel-drying his hair. He wiped a spot on the mirror clear, and it gave a streaky reflection of himself. Now that the makeup had washed away, he could see dark circles under his eyes. "Jeez. You need to get more sleep," He told his reflection.

He dressed fairly quicky, and grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the studio. Renji Abari pulled up to him at the curb. "Hey, Strawberry! Need a lift?" The red-haired teen asked.

"Im good, Pinapple Head. Grimmjow's giving me a ride." Ichigo told his friend and fellow actor, using the nickname that referred to the high, spiky ponytail his character wore. Now, it was in a low ponytail at the base of his skull, not spiked at all, but smooth and shiny. "'Sides, I'm afraid you're gonna pull over and rape me or something."

Renji's bisexuality was no secret, and it wasn't that anyone was homophobic at the studio; it was just fun to tease the red-haired nineteen year old about the crush he once held for his friend.

Renji gave him a half-serious look, "Please. You're not _that_ good looking. Besides, Rukia would probably kill me for it." He and Rukia Kuchiki had a friendly relationship that bordered on something closer, but neither was willing to admit it. They both claimed that they were simply looking out for eachother.

Everyone else called that, "bullshit."

"Alright. See ya there, Renji."

"Later, Ichigo." Renji shifted his Charger into drive and sped off. Ichigo snickered, then jogged deeper into the parking lot, searching for Grimmjow's cobalt Silverado. Grimmjow loved the color blue, and therefor loved his characters hair. Ichigo wondered why he didn't just wear a wig, but according to Grimmjow, "That way I don't have to deal with the goddamn hair caps as often."

Ichigo finally spotted the blue truck. It's tail lights were on, so Grimmjow was waiting for the orange-haired teen. He opened the door and hoisted himself into the truck, which the blue-haired man had put considerable work into. For one, the entire chassie cleared the large tires by about four inches. So it was a good three feet up from the ground.

"Hey, Strawberry! Glad you could make it. At this rate we're gonna be late." Grimmjow complained. Ichigo heaved himself into the truck.

"Shut up, Meow Mix." Ichigo retorted, and jabbed the on button to the stereo. A thudding bass from the powerful subwoofer made Ichigo think the transmission had backfired for a split second.

"Aww, fuck yeah!" Grimmjow cheered as he shifted into reverse, backing out of the spot with expert ease, "I love this song!"

Ichigo did too, and as they rolled down the street, you could hear the both of them singing at the top of their lungs.

"I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you,

I wanna make you move, because you're standing still!

If your body matches what your eyes can do,

You'll probably move right through, me on my way to you!"

They did not notice the car behind them, following.

* * *

**Yo! Here it is; Its a concept that I thought might interest people. This is just the beginning. **

**Iggy: Review, so she wont worry about your opinion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I bet you might be a little confused in this chapter, so im gonna give you a little primer.**

**For simplicity's sake, I'm giving the actors the same names as the character. **

**Also, the actors dont always act like the characters, some of them have different personalities. You'll see what I mean.**

Grimmjow pulled expertly into a parking slot, perfectly straight on the first try. Ichigo whistled, "Wish I could drive like you."

"It's a talent," Grimmjow replied, grinning toothily "Dont beat yourself up over it."

The two friends joined the group huddling by the front door, all male. "Toshiro!" Ichigo called to the fifteen year old.

The latter turned, glaring. "Its 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you." A silent second came and passed, and the group broke out in laughter.

Uryu, a black-haired boy of eighteen, managed to stop laughing first, "It's good to know you've been practicing. Though the effect was ruined by-"

"Yeah, you changed your hair, didnt ya, kid?" Renji interrupted, "You looked totally badass with the way it was."

Toshiro looked saddened, "I would have kept it white, but unfortunately my teachers dont appreciate the so called 'delinquent' look. I had to dye it black again, but now they want me to cut my hair." He touched his messily spiked hair protectively, "No effing way is that happening." Toshiro was proud of his hair.

Grimmjow yanked on one of the boy's spikes, "Dont ya go gettin all vain on me, now," He admonished.

Toshiro glared"Shut up, Meow Mix."

"Oi! Dont call me Meow Mix, short stuff!" Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo smirked, "Alright, let's go inside. Where's Gin?" He changed the subject.

Renji shrugged, "Probably ran off with his latest catch. Whoever it is." Twenty-one year old Gin Ichimaru was something of a playboy, mostly because he was a favorite of the viewers. Nobody really knew why; His charachter was not only one of the antagonists, but designed to be a generally creepy person. Yet somehow, he became one of the most lusted after characters in the entire show. In any case, the man knew how to use his status.

After signing a few autographs, the group was guided to their usual table, one of the large booths that sat in the corner. Renji, as usual, dived to get into the far back first, Ichigo right beside him, and Toshiro and Grimmjow on the ends. Uryuu left to call Gin, leaving them to their table.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at Renji as he pulled out his SideKick, flipped it open, and opened a new message. After typing furiously for a few seconds, he snapped it shut again and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"Who was that, your girlfriend?" Grimmjow smirked.

Toshiro glared at the man, "Actually, it was Momo. I invited her to join us, since she met up with Gin by chance."

Ichigo grinned. "So... yeah, girlfriend." he replied.

"Shut up, will you? She's my _cousin_."

"You know, I think second cousins are allowed to date. You guys arent even related by blood, anyway, since it's through you grandmother's second husband." Uryuu came up behind them. "By the way - Happy twentieth, Grimm." The teen sat down next to Grimmjow and passed a wine bottle to him, hidden in a box with a ribbon.

Grimmjow scowled. "I told you not to get me anything."

Renji snorted, "Please. You've left us all behind in teendom to join Gin in his playboy ways. We're not allowed to at least give you a 'congrats?'"

"No. No you arent."

Laughter filled the corner of the resturant. Then Toshiro looked up and waved.

Momo and Gin waved back. They looked a bit funny together, with Momo being short and black-haired and Gin being as tall as Renji and with superbleached, silvery hair with a certian purple quality to them. Gin scooted in next to Toshiro, while Momo perched on the edge of the booth by Uryuu.

Renji and Ichigo thought it was getting a bit crowded.

After a waitress came by with everyone's drink orders, Ichigo decided to kick the night off. "Alright, so before we begin this meeting," Ichigo paused to make sure he had everyone's attention, "Was anyone else invited?" At the few seconds of silence, he sighed in relief. "Good. Renji, take it from here."

"Yessir!" Renji mock-saluted. He then turned to address the group. "Well, its been a great season. Most of us have appeared, and when we havent we've been helping out backstage. We've all somehow passed our classes, too." He added for Ichigo and Uryuu's benefits.

"Now we get to hang out for a bit, get a little R&R. I say we take tonight's oppurtunity to have a little fun!" he raised his glass, "To a good season, a better next season, and a great break inbetween. Cheers" Everyone clinked their respective glasses with everyone elses, repeating 'cheers' as they did so.

Later, as they left to their respective cars to meet up again at Gin's place, Gin couldnt help but notice the same two men that he had seen following him around for the past week or so. He shrugged it off. He would deal with it later.

* * *

**Iggy: You should see her.**

**Me: -in background- Kill me dead... **

**Iggy: She had to run a lot the past few weeks. Shes exhausted. Review, so she knows its appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gin returned to his home first, unlocking the door and flipping on the driveway lights. His flat was pretty big; Not a mansion, really, but it did have five bedrooms, two seperate gaming rooms, and a very nice kitchen.

He set about grabbing bags of junk food and such, plopping them on the coffee table in both game rooms. As he finished setting up the Xbox Live connection for _Left 4 Dead_ in both rooms, he heard the door open and people filing in.

"I totally call first controller. You cant stop me." Toshiro was heard saying.

"Oh, you wanna make that a bet?"

"Damn straight I do, _Meow Mix."_

"Dont call me Meow Mix, _snowflake!"_

_"Oi! Shut the hell up!"_ Ichigo shouted, counterproductively causing more chaos.

Gin grinned foxishly, like his character in the show. "Game room, people!" He shouted over the ruckus his guests were creating.

They finally made it to the game room to begin fighting over controllers. Toshiro and Grimmjow, of course, fought over who got first controller. Uryuu tried to explain that as there were two game rooms, there were two 'first' controllers. Neither party listened.

Gin took drink orders. Two Monsters, one Rockstar, a beer for himself, and the rest were Amps. By the time he got back, Grimmjow, Momo, Uryuu and Renji had filed into the second game room, leaving Toshiro, Ichigo, and himself. He passed out drinks in both rooms, then cracked the can open and took a long drink before sitting tossed him the third controller, and they entered Xbox Live. All had their headsets on, and he could hear Momo and Grimmjow arguing in the background.

As soon as they were all ready, they started a team tournament. Gin's side ended up being the Infected, with Ichigo as a hunter, Toshiro as a smoker, and himself as a tank. The scores were continiually close, with neither able to pull ahead much.

Then the power blacked out. It was only for a second, but just long enough that both connections were lost. There was a lot of cussing from either side, and Gin rolled his eyes. However, as soon as they returned to the title screen, there was a weird roar.

Renji could be heard, saying "Since when were there big cats in _Left 4 Dead?"_

Gin frowned and ran a hand through his hair. It came away with some white dust. That was odd, he didnt have dandruff, did he? Momo, Grimmjow, Uryuu, and Renji all stood in the doorway, looking confused.

Then he looked up. There was a noticable hole in the ceiling. Tiny, but he noticed it. "Hey, shut up, guys." He said, motioning for them to hush. There was minor thudding, causing more dust to float down. Then another roar.

Thankfully, they all knew to dodge out of the way when the giant claw came crashing through the ceiling. "Shit!"

They all stared in shock, at the reptillian _thing_ that stared them all in the face. It roared once more.

Uryuu was the first to regain control over his reactions, "Get to the cars! Now!"

Grimmjow scooped up Momo, who had fainted, and ran for his truck. Ichigo Toshiro followed close behind, and Uryuu and Renji headed towards the Charger. Gin stayed behind for a second, and came out with a hunting rifle. Taking aim, he shot straight for the noticably white and bony face.

It did nothing but make it mad.

"Shit," Gin cussed, dropped the gun, and ran for Renji's Charger. Uryuu flung the door open, and they took off as soon as Gin was inside. Grimmjow's truck was long gone.

The thing gave chase, Gin flipped open his phone and called Toshiro. "Where are you guys?" He shouted in panic.

_"I dunno - Grimmjow, where are we headed? - Grimmjow says the studio. They have reinforced walls there, I think."_

"Thanks. Ren, head for the studio." He said over the seat.

"Why?"

"Because thats where Grimm is headed. Shiro, you still there?"

_"Yeah."_

"How's Mo?"

_"Turns out she didnt just faint, she was knocked unconcious. She's got a big fat gash in her head."_

"Damn. Give the phone to Ichi."

There was a shuffling of phones, _"Gin?"_

"It's following us. Tell Grimm to get to the props department. Go through C&M and leave it unlocked for us. Get our katanas. The real ones, not the breakaways. Get an extra Pantera for Uryuu, its pretty midlength."

_"Kay. Grimmjow, you catch all that?"_

There was a faint '_yeah'_ from the other side of the line.

"Alright. We'll meet you in C-block." Click.

Uryuu turned around, "Swords, Gin?"

Gin's face was solemn. They had left the monster behind, but it was following them. He knew it. "It worked in the show, didnt it?"

Renji gave him a sideways glance, hands tightening on the wheel. "You want to _fight_ that thing?"

"What else are we gonna do? We've all taken swordplay and kendo lessons, and It looks a lot like a Hollow to me." Gin said.

"Still..." Renji trailed off, then sighed and said, "Things are gettin' _way_ too real. And on top of all that, I think I'm being followed."

Gin smiled weakly, "What a coincidence. Me, too."

Uryuu gave a firm _hn_, which they both took as him saying "Me, three."

* * *

**Me: ACTION!**

**Iggy: Mmmhmm.**

**Me: I've been stuck at my grandparents house all day, so here it is. Felt you people deserved it for being patient. Plus, i was in a mood.**

**Iggy: I'm proud.**

**Me: -blushing- Thanks. _*I am so glad he cant see me blushing... he would _never_ let me hear the end of it_.***

**Iggy: Nice blush by the way.**

**Me: o.e How did you know? **

**Iggy: You just told me. -grins-**

**Me:...Goddammit. Review.**


End file.
